Secret Police
by oyabun
Summary: [ Pairing: Japan x various ] Arthur Kirkland lived a very normal life. Suddenly after a serious turn of events he's now caught in a life of the Secret Police, looking for Hetalia's top agents Italy, Germany and Japan that went missing. [ Warning: Some characters may have a little personality change due to the setting of the story. ( example: yandere Italy ) ]
1. START

**Authors note: **

**WARNING: Some characters may have a little personality change due to the setting of the story. [ example: yandere Italy, etc ] **

**CRYING RN **

**I DIDN'T REALIZE THAT NOVEMBER 31****ST**** DIDN'T EVEN EXIST. **

**I promise I'll be updating that fic soon but… not so soon ehe—he—**

***KILLED***

**Anyway, this story is suppose to be based off one of my roleplay groups on deviantART. Just the setting anyway. I suppose Bad Touch Trio are the leaders in the HQ along with Elizabetha as their secretary. **

**I'll try to make this story easy to understand ****andfullofcliffhangers *KICKED***

**Please review! ; o ; )/ It will be much appreciated.**

Arthur Kirkland wasn't living the most fabulous life on the planet, but he was at least satisfied with his life. He wakes up early in the morning and begins preparing for his job at the library and does his everyday morning routines.

He poured cat food for his small kitten he found on his doorstep three months ago. A black and white Japanese bobtail he decided to name Tama. Nobody has come searching for it, so the Englishman assumed it was a stray and took it as his own.

"I'll be back a little later today Tama." He says looking at his cat while slipping on his black coat. England was cold this time of year, even if it wasn't snowing. His cat lifted his head from the food bowl before running as fast his short legs could take him to sit at the doorstep while watching his owner leave for work.

Arthur looked down at the cute cat, round brown eyes staring back at him. He smiled a little and rubbed its head as it purred before he immediately shut the door so Tama wouldn't get out. Once he did forget to shut the door, and he spent 5 minutes chasing Tama before grabbing him and placing him back in the house.

The library he worked at was the largest library in the city, and famous for its historical meaning to England. Arthur walked down the street towards the library, greeting his neighbor along the way. Everything was going like its usual. He saw the usual people walking around going to their work places or schools.

Yes, just a normal day for Arthur Kirkland.

He went up the stairs and entered the library. His assistant, Lovino Vargas, was already in there arranging books into their proper sections and shelves so people could see them.

"You're here early Lovino." Arthur said taking off his coat and gloves before placing it behind the counter where people would check out their books.

"I just… woke up earlier today." Lovino immediately responded back. While he was carrying the books Arthur could hear him mention 'tea bastard' and started grumbling before placing the books back somewhere in the non-fiction section.

Arthur had gotten used to his assistant's rude attitude. Well, he was only rude to men. He was very soft spoken and gentle with the ladies, and like Arthur always says, be a gentleman.

Lovino had been working there for almost as long as Tama had been staying with him. Arthur actually met them both on the same day. He would say something weird was going on, but it might have just been a coincidence or a lucky day.

The day was spent with the footsteps of visitors and regulars coming in and exiting after checking out their books. Arthur held his head in one hand and continued to write down the titles of the books and their availability in the computer system, so it was easy for them to check if it was still in the library or has been checked out by someone.

He yawned and then turned his chair to look at the time. "It's getting late Lovino. Aren't you going home?" Arthur looked over at the other desk where Lovino was and watched the Italian shake his head.

"I've got something to do later on. You can go ahead first tea bast- Arthur—" he looked away from Arthur and continued to type on his computer screen. It didn't look like the library website, but work is work right?

"Alright then… I'll see you tomorrow morning. Be safe." Arthur shut down his computer and picked up his coat and proceeded to exit the building.

Little did he know Lovino's eyes were watching every movement Arthur made as he exited the building. Once Arthur went through the door, Lovino grabbed his shirt collar and there was a microphone on the inside, listening to everything conversation Lovino had with Arthur.

Lovino stood up to go and check Arthur's route through the park. "Tea Bastard is coming your way. I've done my job." He let go of his transmitting button to hear the other voice coming out.

"Great job South Italy. I'll send Spain in." a hissing laughter was the last thing Lovino heard before the connection ended. Lovino closed his laptop, not even caring to switch it off before loading the gun he was hiding inside his coat today.

**I WROTE CHAPTER 1 ON THE PLANE BUT I ACCIDENTALLY DIDN'T SAVE IT I- *CRIES***


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**WARNING: Some characters may have a little personality change due to the setting of the story. [example: yandere Italy ]**

**I don't think I'm able to get Arthur's attitude right to be honest—**

**I mean like—**

**If you were suddenly pulled into that situation you would be nervous too right?**

**/CRYING RN**

**ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 1 PLEASE REVIEW ITS MUCH APPRECIATED.**

* * *

Arthur blinked a couple of times. "Ugh. What bloody happened…" he looked around. It was dark all around but there was a single source of light coming from the lamp dangling above him. It was really cold too for some odd reason.

"Glad to see you're awake _Arthuro_." Arthur raised a brow at the voice. Nobody ever called him that, besides his neighbourhood florist, Antonio.

"What in the bloody world. Why AM I STRAPPED TO THIS CHAIR?" the englishman tried to get off the chair, but both his legs were tied to the front legs of the wooden chair and his arms were tied behind his back.

"We want to get some information out of you. And if you don't agree to telling us," the figure didn't step out of the darkness, but his weapon did. An axe was brought into the light and the blade was lifted to Arthur's neck, an inch away from being able to slice his head clean off his shoulders. "We get it another way amigo."

Arthur stared at the blade that was positioned at his neck, and tried to lean his head away so the blade wouldn't touch him. Observing it, the axe was the kind used in previous wars in Spain. The englishman knew since it was in one of the old history books kept in the library.

"I assure you, I have no information someone like you would want-"

"Oh, you'd be surprised-"

Suddenly a door opened and a second source of light was revealed. "Tomato bastard what do you think you're doing." A familiar voice rang. Arthur heard footsteps before the lights in the room switched on.

Standing before him was none other then Antonio Fernandez Carriedo himself. "ANTONIO?" he said rather loudly, but he wasn't really surprised. Well, he was since his friendly neighbour was still pointing an axe to his throat.

Looking at the other end of the room was Lovino Vargas. "LOVINO? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-" Arthur looked between the Italian and the Spaniard. "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"I'll tell you what's going on amigo-" Antonio placed a foot on the chair Arthur was sitting on, the empty space between his legs. The axe pressed to Arthur's neck this time. "If you won't agree to help us we'll-"

"That's enough tomato bastard. You won't get any information out of him if you're planning to talk to a corpse." as quick as lightning, Lovino had a pocket knife in his hand as he made his way to Arthur.

Arthur stared at the Italian that was approaching him with a knife. Was he going to interrogate him for no reason too?

"I swear to god I have never done anything bad to you both, and I have not done anything to get into any sort of trouble that really needs to use that type of force." he eyes the axe that was removed from his neck.

Lovino made one quick swipe at Arthur's binds and the rope loosened. Arthur quickly got his hands in front of him once again and rubbed his wrist with his other hand. "Thank you Lovino."

"Don't call me that here Tea Bastard." Lovino put back the knife into his pocket and then placed a hand on his hip. "We have been spying on you for months now and Prussia decided that it was time to… meet you." Lovino glanced at the spanish man.

"Right. Some of our top agents have gone missing the past couple of months and being honest, they're the best of the best. We haven't heard from them and we're starting to get worried." the spaniard went to a corner of the room where he started typing something down onto the keyboard and three pictures showed up onto the large screen above him.

"Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda." Antonio said them out loud. Each picture appeared one by one and Arthur sat there looking at them. He has never seen them in his life. What would they possibly need him for?

"I'm sorry but I think you've gotten the wrong person. I know none of these people." Arthur crossed his arms and the spaniard gave a little glare before clicking another file.

Now that, was a face he knew.

"This is Wang Xiao Mei. She frequently goes to your library to read the romance novels between the hour of 3pm to 4pm." Lovino Vargas said from behind Arthur. The girl didn't look harmful. She had bright caramel eyes and long brown hair. Xiao Mei was very cheerful too.

"She's also one of the world's best underground informatives." Antonio added.

"Well. That's an unexpected plot twist." Arthur mumbled as he studied the picture. It was indeed Xiao Mei. "But world's best informative? You're kidding right?" Arthur nervously laughed as he looked at Lovino, who was walking towards Antonio.

"No. We're not."

"Ahaha… What. Are you like the… secret government or something?"

"Secret Police." Antonio said. "But close enough. We monitor large crimes that have been happening worldwide, and the most recent was the Russian Chinese mafia. Our intelligence has told us about their recent 'bond' about wanting to overthrow the secret police. Of course, we have to put a stop to it."

"And that's when they decided to send in these three." Lovino pointed at the three pictures. "We're worried that the enemy has gotten information out of them, so its your job now to look for them." Lovino turned to Arthur, who was sitting there wide eyed and mouth agape.

"N-No way. There's no way I can do the job of a secret agent? Are you kidding? Lovino you know I love the James Bond books but don't joke about this-" Arthur was really nervous now. He was shaking and he couldn't stop himself. Being involved in this kind of thing was taking away his completely lovely and innocent life.

"We're not kidding. And you're perfect for the job. Informatives know everything about the secret police and the mafia. They work in between. They know everything about everyone, except for people that are not involved." Antonio looked at Arthur, crossed his arms and then gave him a cheerful smile. "Like you!"

"Its true. They have no personal record of you. You're suitable to find all three of them." Lovino muttered while typing away onto the keyboard. Once he was done, he hit one of the buttons really hard. Arthur is guessing it was the enter button seeing where it was placed.

"Ah." the spaniard heard a buzzing sound. "I have to go Lovi! I'll see you later!" he ruffled the Italian's hair before walking away, dragging his axe with him. Lovino's face turned red as he barked insults at Antonio as the spaniard disappeared while laughing.

"Come on Tea Bastard. I'll show you around before you attempt to run away." Lovino wasn't even looking at him and he already knew Arthur wanted to run away from this place. Arthur knew what it was like to be a secret agent from the fiction novels he read.

"There's a little problem Lovino." Arthur pointed at his bound legs.

After Lovino fixed Arthur's little problem, they took a little walk through the large base. "There are three leaders for the Secret Police. There's Spain, Prussia and France." Lovino walked along, but then noticed the very long silence. "Our codenamed take after countries."

"I see." Arthur looked down through the glass at all the people walking around, most of them furiously typing away on their computers and writing things down inside of files. "That, is the Intelligence Division, run by France. They collect data, like informatives, but they also give strategies in attack and defence if we ever needed it."

They walked a little longer and they passed another window where you could look down on some people training in fighting and using weapons. "That is the Front Lines, or Attack Division. They're in charge of assassination and generally attacking and protecting. Run by Prussia." Lovino pointed at the white haired male that was engaging himself in battle against one of the agents.

"He doesn't seem like much, but he's the main leader among the three." Lovino rolled his eyes and Arthur raised a brow. The man was laughing while clashing swords with the other male, as if it was just childs play. It was an interesting sight, but at the same time Arthur couldn't help but judge him on his stance and way of fighting.

"And then the last division, which is run by that tomato bastard you met minutes ago. He's in charge of the Division that goes for Undercover missions and such." It wasn't anywhere nearby, but Lovino just mentioned it anyway.

"Every team is put into two man teams. The only teams that have three people, is Axis and the leaders themselves. Any questions?" Lovino turned around on his heel and stared at Arthur. Arthur was a little taken back. Lovino was being so much more dominant then he usually is at the library. Probably because he held more power then Arthur in the HQ then the library.

"If Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Kiku Honda were so great," Arthur looked around. "Why are you guys so worried? Maybe they'll be back tomorrow. You'll never know."

Lovino looked angry at that statement, but decided to keep it in for the sake of finding the three of them. "Look tea bastard, they may be the greatest TEAM, but when they're separated they as individuals are WORTHLESS. They're great together, but being separated is their biggest flaw."

"We're worried because each of them have tags. The last time we seen the tags being active was around 5 days ago for less then 30 seconds. Each individual was almost 3 to 4 countries away from each other. We assumed they were in different areas, but all places are owned by the mafia."

"If you know each individual place, why can't you find them?" it was Arthur's turn to raise a brow and cross his arms.

"We DON'T know each individual place. We need an exact location. Tea Bastard why don't you willingly want to help us. I've been working with you for the past three months why can't you trust me?" Lovino said angrily as he stared at Arthur, fists balling at his sides.

"I can't do things that everyone else in this building can do. Lovino I hope you understand, but I'm not going to help you. This is crazy!" Arthur huffed and turned away from Lovino.

"… Feliciano Vargas is my brother." Lovino said in a very quiet tone.

"…."

"This is crazy I can't believe I'm doing this." Arthur face palmed from behind his desk at the library. Lovino was jolting down the dates on the books that have just been returned. Arthur hated that about Lovino. He knew how to push his buttons when it came to siblings.

"All you have to do is gentleman talk to her a little and she'll answer one question. Your time is 5 seconds until she'll stop listening to what you say." Spain said through the little device in Arthur's shirt.

He groaned into his palms as the door suddenly open. Wang Xiao Mei entered the building with a smile on her face. "Good afternoon ! Good afternoon ." she beamed before placing a book on the counter, her hands hidden under her sleeves. "Are you alright today? You seem a little under the weather."

"Oh. Good afternoon love." Arthur said with much difficulty, but it did make her face a little pink. It was working at least. "I'm fine. Thank you for worrying. You're such a doll." Arthur stood up and took the book from her covered hands. "You're returning this today? You only borrowed it yesterday." he looked at the thick book and passed it to Lovino to check in.

Xiao Mei gave a little giggle. "I guess it was just a good read. Ne, , do you have any more books similar to that one?" she stared at the book as Lovino wrote the availability into the website and then wrote the date it was last borrowed and then moving towards the back to place it back on the shelf.

Arthur chuckled. "Of course dear, but before I do…" Arthur looked at her with a serious expression. "Could you possibly tell me something about Axis." he looked at her dead in the eyes.

She looked a little bit taken back and frowned at him. Arthur mentally screamed as he felt sweaty under his palms. He did something wrong didn't he. Oh god she's going to kill him isn't she.

* * *

**HUEHUEHUE**

**CLIFFHANGER**

**I'M NOT SORRY *EVIL LAUGH***


End file.
